Runaway Love:: God Knows ::
by Onyxx-09
Summary: Her mom died & stepdad had beat her. So now after running to the Rockbells, Imani lived a normal life, until she met the Elric brothers. Unknowing to them, the dark secrets she keeps. M for language, mature content, & stuff in the show. May be a lemon later. Ed/OC; really Ed/OOC nice Haruhi Suzumiya. Set in mid-series. **On Hiatus for now but UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION & REWRITING**
1. Runaway

**~Warning: Rant below**

This is a mini idea that popped into my head when I was watching the original FMA, so I don't know how long this is gonna go: that all depends on how long you all people want me to go on or not. Since I'm not a big fan on EdWin (Edward-and-Winry pairing), this is an EdOc (Edward-and-OtherCharacter) story. The video _Set Fire To The Third Bar_ amv on youtube gave me the idea of this story, then I heard the song Runaway Love again and I was like "hey i can make a pretty good story i think after this song." So here it is people.  
The URL for _Set Fire To The Third Bar_ is here, and the same thing with getting rid of the spaces. Trust me, it's really good **;)**  
_www . youtube dot com /watch ? v = bop - kBqBWQ4 & feature = fvst_

I know the 1st chapter **_sucks_**. So my character probably sounds like a Mary-Sue, but I assure you all she is NOT. I repeat MY CHARACTER IS NOT A MARY_SUE. I make my characters as real as possible, and not those pointless drabbles that some do.

**~End of rant**

Also I know the series takes place in the oldies 1900s, but I never did ace history, so I'm moving the dates forward a bit, kinda closer to our time a bit. I'm letting you all know ahead of time that this is kinda AU (set in Another-Universe, and _no_ not like when they go to 'our world'). So when you see stuff like sending e-mails, being' allowed to skip school for _years_, and trains as the most common transportation instead of cars, you would understand.

**[DISCLAIMER:**I do not own FMA or the songs in this story**.]**

* * *

**Chapter1~: Runaway**

* * *

The rhythmic knocking of the knife was all that could be heard throughout the kitchen as it sliced upon the board, as easy as air. The sound alone filled the kitchen, but not her mind—it was once again being clouded by her stained memories of the past.

It has been almost 3 years since she was taken in.

She paused to wipe the dark brown strands from her face and slid the vegetables into the pot of broth. The motion was so routine she was almost numb throughout the whole process. If you were to look, her dark eyes were far away in thought as her gaze unconsciously drifted to the window—she remembered few days before she had first came:

_~Flashback_

About 3 years Earlier**:-:**

Winter, 1958.

It was around subzero temperature outside, probably even far below that. But it seemed a lot colder inside the house; everyone was in the giving-spirit, with it getting close to Christmas. Everyone except at their house, that is.

It was just a typical day for her, even besides it being around a holiday: after coming home from school, she had been abused and taunted continuously by her stepfather, then given a long list of things to do while he killed himself with cigarettes and drowned in liquor. His heart was cold, like everything else outside. Yet, she had become used to being used to it for so long.

Her name is Imani Ferguson. Age 12, at the time. After her mother died, her stepdad had begun caring for her, even though her birth-father disagreed:

"She is _my_ daughter as well. And because of _you_, I've hardly had time in her life," he had argued (but had actually yelled). But her mother continued being difficult, and moved away without giving him any notice to when and where, so he never knew where they had suddenly disappeared to. And that had been 7 years prier.

So, Joe (Imani's mother's husband/her stepdad), became Imani's guardian.

She hadn't really mind at the time; she didn't really like her father much anyway—he always treated her like she was mentally-handicapped, like she couldn't do _anything _on her own. He talked to her like she was a preschooler, and sometimes acted like everything she did was unnecessary. Even though he said that he "loved" her and that she was his daughter or his "little girl," it was getting harder and harder to believe him; she already didn't fully trust her mother. But Imani wasn't a little girl anymore.

It started less than a month after her mother passed away that her stepdad began taunting her. For example: after she had gotten off the bus stop she would be waiting for him to come back. "Why aren't you inside doing the things I told you to?" he would ask.

"You have the house key," she would respond. _'Duh.'_

"Well, now you know that you have more to do.."

She knew he did that on purpose, that he was secretly smiling at himself on making her work like a slave.

She had tried telling her mother on multiple occasions, before she died, but she never believed her. Joe would always put this mask on that made it seem like he never did anything wrong. And her mother had believed it every time—taking his side every time.

Soon after her mother passed, Joe had started beating her—first with a belt, then with shoes, then any other object he could find, including his hands.

Neither of her parents had beaten her before. Well they 'spanked' her, but after she was ten they stopped—her dad because he didn't believe a child (a girl in this case) should grow up being used to a man beating on her; mom because after an hour-and-a-half spent on spanking one occasion, she had hugged Imani, telling her she still loved her, but the girl had pushed her away and ran. Imani didn't come back until the next day. The years that followed were no better—Imani began finding out things about her mother she hadn't known, and which hadn't help with their relationship.

But over the _short_ course of time, Joe's beatings have increased, and it wasn't long before bruises became unusually visible on her light coffee-colored skin. A few people began to notice but most were oblivious, and when she would be asked where they had came from Imani would make up lies, in fear that she would be severely punished if Joe found out that she told.

It wasn't until one weekend when she had been writing to her long-time friend, Winry, that Joe had caught her when he had come home. (He didn't like to idea of her talking to people so much for some reason.) Imani could tell he was on something; he was crazier than usual—his temper flared quicker than normal, and most of the comments he shot back were not planned and weak. He also couldn't speak very clearly.

Imani had simply ignored him the minute he stormed into her and began his rant of saying offense comments and cursing—she had begun not to care years ago. Joe noticed this and slammed his fist on top of the paper, ripping it and making her jump.

He reared up in her face. She could smell the alcohol as he spat in her face and yelled. "**_DAMMIT CHILD! I KNOW YOU HEAR ME TALKING TO YOU!" _**He began standing back up, muttering obscenities. One of which she caught: "y_ou ain't better than that no-good jackass...asshole. ...Jonathan—-_"

And that was as far as she'd let him take it. Many times, she had let him talk trash to her, about her, and she hadn't done anything. She'd lived with him for so long she'd just gotten used to it. But when he talked about others he didn't even know, as he dissed Jonathan to her face, was something she did not accept. He had no right to disrespect her father.

Imani tossed the paper onto her bed and jumped up, shushing Joe for a moment as she stood right in front of him. She did not hold back her voice or any curse words like she would have usually done; stood her ground when he tried ordering her. "_HOLD THE HELL UP! WHAT THE **FUCKIN' RIGHT** DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE TALKING ABOUT**MYFATHER** LIKE **THAT**?_" She snapped. Joe shouted a lame comment in return but she didn't give a rat's ass about what he had to say; she decided this had gone far enough.

As her temper rose, so did her voice, and she quickly dominated the argument and interrupted Joe whenever he tried barging into her sentences, even though his voice easily overtook hers. Minutes or even hours could have went by of them shouting. But either way, Imani had overpowered it, ending the argument with shouting: "**_HE_**_ IS MY FATHER,**NOT YOU!**_", _"HE'S MORE A DAD THAN YOU'LL **EVER** BE!"_, and finally, "_I NEVER LIKED YOUR SORRY ASS ANYWAY!_"

That's when Joe laid his hands on her.

Of course she was raised for that to not be acceptable, plus she didn't approve of it herself. So when his hand grabbed her shoulder and the other went up in the air balled into a fist, the adrenaline rush immediately kicked in. Her knee connected with his stomach _hard _before she could really comprehend what was happening. And as he doubled-over she darted under her bed for the spare bar she'd found just days ago and struck his head with it like it was a bell. With him down on the floor, that gave her just enough time to grab her bookbag she'd already packed full of clothes, run to his bedroom and raid his wallet. When she streaked around the corner to the front door, she had been so occupied with the thought of finally being free that she hadn't notice the noise coming nearer and nearer.

Imani fumbled with the keys. Her hand was hovering above the front door's doorknob when she suddenly froze in her tracks.

Joe looked up at her from the floor. His one good eye stared her down full of hatred. The other was closed due to the blood seeping into it from the blow to his head.

"_WHERE DA HECK YOU THINK YOU'RE GOIN' BITCHH.?_"his scream splitting the air making her eardrums twitch. Imani couldn't move from fear as she watched him pulled himself up from the ground. His hand found the hem of her sweat pants and tugged; and she wished they weren't so baggy.

Imani stared back at the man in shock; her hand hadn't moved from hovering about the doorknob. She was only inches away from freedom, _why couldn't she move?_ Joe was hunched over his knees and still pulling. Her underwear was showing and that's when she realized his plan of action. He grabbed her arm in a death grip and backed her against the wall, yanking her pants down her hips to make_ it _easier—he was going to rape her.

And she remembered she left that metal pipe in her bedroom.

Imani screamed in protest, but Joe was too out-of-it to care. He continued tugging at her bottoms and then began at her shirt. Imani looked around for something to use as defense but there was no remorse. So when Joe left go of her hands to release her from her shirt, she decided to go with her fists. One hit him across the face, and the other wasn't far behind, hitting him squarely on the nose. He stumbled backwards, howling in pain. She saw her opening as he bent backwards in pain and her boot struck him between his legs. He instantly doubled over in pain. As one hand left his face to tend to his pants, Imani's other foot struck his skull, kicked as hard as she could. Joe fell with a loud _'thud'_, louder than she thought it should have been—it had probably been from all the extra weight from drinking, no doubt.

Imani's heart was racing under her hand as she watched him fall to his knees. It took her several moments to snap out of her gaze. Her legs felt weak and she almost dropped to the floor with him. She wanted to, but knew she had to leave. As soon as possible.

Now.

Grabbing the handle, she swung the door open and took off down the street as fast as she could go. The snow was nonexistent to her, and the fact that she had no jacket would come to mind later; she knew she the cold would catch up to her, but right now she was focused on keeping her pants up.

Imani didn't know how far she had to (or did) run. And she didn't care.

That was the last she saw of her town: no 'goodbye's to her friends or notice to her teachers. She just ran for her life and didn't have the chance to look back.

That was when she realized she didn't have anywhere to go. Going through her list of friends in her head, Winry was the only candidate that could take her in, but she was also the one who lived the furthest. Imani didn't care it would cost her more money—the furthest she got from Joe, the better.

So she ran to the train station.

_*~EndFlashback*~_

She jumped. Something wrinkly touched her hand, making her shriek at the contact. Imani looked down at the smaller woman.

"Watch what you're doing," Pinako warned. The knife was floating over Imani's hand that was holding a half-diced onion. "We don't need any more people needing replacement parts."

Imani shook her head. She sighed in relief, "yes ma'am. I apologize." And by replacement parts, she knew Pinako meant by automail-limbs, Imani had learned after seeing Winry's dog. She had never seen those where she was from and ot was still new to her.

Pinako nodded her head in acknowledgement. "There'll probably be here in another two hours or so. And Winry should be walking through the door any minute now." She was referring to Winry's self-proclaimed three-day vacation to some spa and hotel she had been rambling about before.

"Ms. Pinako? Might I just ask _who exactly_ is supposed to be coming?" Imani had been hearing about some Who's all morning, but for some reason no one seemed to tell her just who the heck it was.

Pinako opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when upon hearing the front door open. Winry announced her arrival back home. Pinako thought it was best to not answer around her granddaughter.

"_I'm baaa~aaaackk! _:]" The blonde called cheerfully. They could hear her footsteps run up the stairs and Pinako took that time to fill Imani in:

"They're long-time family-friends. They come here once in a while since their house was burnt and they're with the military—-"

Imani was still confused. "_Who—-?_"

"Whose 'who'?" Winry asked. She had come back downstairs and was now standing in the kitchen doorway. Her big blue eyes darted from her friend to her grandmother.

"Nothing child," Pinako waved her off. Winry seemed not to mind and dug into a large purple gift bag on her arm. Several small gifts she had bought for them followed, such as some perfume, body wash, gift cards, and small wrapped boxes, plus some Nicorett gum personally for Pinako.

Pinako told Winry to tell them about her stay and the hotel, most likely to keep her from asking about their earlier conversation. While the blonde was ranting, Imani snook an asking glance at the older woman next to her. She shook her head, a sign for 'later.' Imani obeyed.

As she listened to her friend, Imani couldn't help but to think how grateful she was—that Ms. Pinako and Winry were kind enough to take her in at the last minute without an early notice. For if they hadn't, she knew she might've still been homeless to this day. And that would have made it a lot easier for _him_ to find her.

Finally, after ten more minutes of talking (at lest it felt like ten minutes) Winry had finally ran out of things to talk about.

She smiled. "So—what have you two been up to?"

Imani looked up at her **((**yes looked up. She's shorter than Winry, about up to her chin**))**. "Well, we've—" She was interrupted by a sudden loud commotion coming from outside.

"That's probably them," Pinako mumbled.

"That's probably 'who'?"

Neither of the Rockbells answered; Pinako motioned for the confused Imani to follow her. They were met by the most mismatch pairings she had ever seen.

* * *

_Now little Imani's only eleven years old  
She's tryin' to figure out why the world is so cold._  
_Why she's all alone and never met her family._  
_Momma's always gone and she never met her daddy._

_Part of her is missin' and nobody'll listen.  
Starts to use herself for her own releasin' from her grieving._  
_Startin' with some laughs, usually endin' in a fight._  
_She doesn't know what to do, and nothing seems to be goin' right._

_Stepdad's on drugs, gettin' high up in the kitchen,  
Alcoholic, tobacco, 'n always going into beatin's.  
Sneakin' in her room after her momma died out,_  
_Tryin' to have his way and little 'Mani says 'ouch'._  
_She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her,_  
_Had tried to tell her mom but her momma didn't believe her._

_Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises._  
_Teachers ask questions, she's makin' up excuses._  
_Bleedin' on the inside, cryin' on the out,_  
_There's only one girl really knows what she's about:_

_Her name is little Winry and they became friends,_  
_Promised that they'll always be tight 'til the end.  
'Till one day they had to move away,  
One for death and the other's family to pay._

_Now 'Mani's stuck up in the world on her own,_  
_Forced to think that hell is a place called home._  
_Nothin' else to do but get some clothes and pack,_  
_She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back._

_Runaway love, runaway love (x4)_

* * *

This chapter was just to show Imani's past in a nutshell. The 'real story', so to say, will start in the next chapter. For you all who can't really picture her, a picture that you can use as a reference to what Imani looks like is in the story's picture or cover or whatever it's called. That, or just think of Haruhi Suzumiya with brown eyes and without the orange head band.

The title is from the song "_Runaway Love_" by Ludacris and Mary J. Blidge. And the lyrics are too, I just changed them a bit to fit the fic. I know it's bad, but I was trying to make it so it explained the story a little more.

**Reviews are loved!**


	2. Meeting Interventions

**[DISCLAIMER:**I do not own either of the FullMetal Alchemist series or characters, nor the song Runaway Love by Ludacris or Mary J Blidge. Nor the band Three Days Grace, nor do I own any of their songs or money.**]**

_Listen to: "Lost in You" by Three Days Grace_

_URL: youtube dot com __/watch ?v = iIMJPlDiI3w & feature = fvst_

* * *

**Chapter2~: Must Everyone Yell...?**

* * *

It was the dog that warned them. It was quite hard to ignore—Den would refuse to quiet down until he was taken care of, and the metal leg of his just added to the noise. That was also part of the reason why Imani continues to be tired, having countless nights when just the loud sounds of him kept her up at night.

It was Winry that ran outside first, Pinako and Imani were left to follow her. It began to bother Imani about these "guests" that the Rockbells had been talking about, and her imagination began to wonder—whether they were escaped convicts, or those secret agents that weren't supposed to exist, or assassins, or...

Her thoughts broke off hearing Winry's dog's loud barking. "Den what is it—?" she stopped in her tracks. It was a way off, but she could just make out a trio trudging up the path.

"The Elric brothers. And Mr. Armstrong," Pinako greeted, "It's been a long time." She exhaled the smoke from the pipe she held. Imani scrunched her nose beside the elder woman. She didn't like cigarettes—it reminded her of Joe...

A blonde boy waved from the distance. The suit of armor beside him proceeded to do so also, but barely had enough time to jump out the way just as something whipped past Imani and Pinako and towards him. It instead knocked the blonde off his feet, right in the middle of his forehead.

"What the freak are you doing here?" Winry came out, glaring down at him. Imani was still on the porch while both mechanics were in front of the house; she sheepishly began to join them at Pinako's orders.

The blonde was sprawled on the ground holding his forehead in pain. He didn't try to hold back his anger at Winry as he yelled at her, "_The hell was **that** for—?_"

"_You **dare** to show your face around here aft_—!" Winry held up another giant wrench, similar to the one that was just thrown, ready to strike again.

"_Winry!_" Pinako and Imani cried in union.

"_Don't!_" Imani lunged and grabbed her friend's arm before she could hurt him anymore. "What did he ever do to yo—?"

The blonde girl looked down at her friend in shock. This didn't stop her from chastising. "_You're defending him! ? !_"

The giant suit of armor shrinked behind the shorter boy in an impossible attempt to disappear as the two girls began to quarrel. The one called Armstrong stood alone with little to no interest in the situation around.

Imani glared up at her. _'C'mon,'_ her expression said, _'lay off.'_

Winry sighed in defeat, and pushed the wrench in her overall's back pocket.

"Compose yourself child!" Pinako snapped at her granddaughter. Winry just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Why don't we all go inside?" Pinako ushered everyone inside, "and get some ice for that bump."

The guy grumbled under his breath.

Imani looked at her friend pouting; Pinako turned to her. "Mind checking if that food's ready, deary?" she asked Imani.

The younger girl smiled warily. "Sure thing." Winry watched her bound back up the steps and into the kitchen; honestly, Imani felt_immensely_ uncomfortable, most likely because of the amount of people who were now going to share the tiny house.

She still doesn't handle herself well around people...

But she had to admit, they seemed like the weirdest people she'd ever seen, and giggled to herself—a man she almost mistaken for the Hulk because he was so buffed; a person dressed in a suit of armor even though it was hot enough to wear shorts outside **((**as she had on, and noted Winry tied her overalls to her waist**))**; and the shortest of the trio, a blonde wearing a long red coat _and _gloves. It suddenly struck her that if the shortest didn't come inside soon, he, if not the other two as well, would pass out from heatstroke.

Imani sighed as she removed the food from the oven. She hoped that the house wouldn't be too loud with the increased party, and maybe even a little more interesting. Regardless, her shoulders slumped; she rubbed her arm and immediately flinched. Even though the scars healed, she still felt pain from time to time.

Imani as she turned around to leave, she was stopped, surprised to find Pinako watching her.

"Listen Imani, those two boys out there..."

She nodded in understanding.

Pinako sighed, "just a 'warning,' so to say: the one—Edward, the oldest—who's a State Alchemist—he's very...sensitive about his height."

"Okay..." she resisted the urge to roll her eyes and saying 'sooo...' She instead muttered, "thanks," and moved the food onto a large plate. She didn't give the miniscule conversation much thought and ignored Pinako went to tend to the guests, knowing she didn't know them so they weren't her problem.

But unfortunately for her, her hopes of peace were shattered the moment she walked into the living room. Imani had walked in on what seemed to be a heated argument of yelling and much finger-pointing between the two blondes of the house.

She sighed; she didn't feel like hearing Winry's yelling this early, at least before noon. And that guy was still wearing that coat. From what she could tell, Winry didn't really give much care about the guy, so she had no part in whatever happened.

The guy interrupted the ranting mechanic's yells. In an instant his tone changed from loud to calm which made both girls pause unexpectantly. "Look, I just came by to say about that other mechanic and to see what you think, like are you okay with it...?"

Imani's gaze darted toward her friend.

His statement seemed to strike Winry silent. She stuttered out a reply: "Uh...um... I, uh, dunno..."

The guy sighed and a thought seemed to strike Winry. "You really expect me to be alright with this after what happened! ?" her voice rose with anger at every word.

"C'mon Winry," it was surprising that he still kept calm. "We've gone over this multiple times..." Imani's eyes were going back and forth as if she was watching a tennis match, but she was getting the feeling that she shouldn't be hearing any of this. "You even said you didn't want to anymore because—-"

"—-Soooo, anyone hungry?" Imani came in, trying to tone the argument down.

"If you think you are going to travel to that desert every time you need a tune-up, _forget it__!_"

The boy smiled slightly, and as soon as Winry saw this she began steaming up again.

"Winry, you want something?" Imani asked, trying to side-track her. Her friend glared at him then Imani before taking a slice and shoving it in her mouth. Her long ponytail swayed menacingly; and she proceeded to the garage.

"Okay then..." Imani remarked after the blonde. The guy looked toward her; a look of slight worry graced her face. She mumbled to herself, "I hope she's alright... I've never seen her like that—-"

"Eh, she's alright," the boy shrugged.

Imani looked at him. And raised an eyebrow.


	3. Everybody Knows, Nobody Knows

**[DISCLAIMER:**I do not own either of the FullMetal Alchemist series or characters, nor the song Runaway Love by Ludacris or Mary J Blidge. Nor the artist John Legend, nor do I own any of their songs or money they make.**]**

***No offense, **but there is a little male-bashing in this chapter. So to any guys, if reading this, please do not be (too) offended. *****

_Listen to: "Everybody Knows" by John Legend_

_URL: youtube dot com /watch ?v = _e61nBI8PeQ_

* * *

**Chapter3~: Everybody Knows, Nobody Knows**

* * *

She had never been one to pull another down, emotionally that is—and stayed on other's good side if possible. She never considered getting up in someone's face all because of jealousy—and would get back at them quietly later. So she had become used to this already.

To say Imani and Winry were different from each other would be an understatement. With not only contrasting hair and eye color, personalities, tolerances, height, backgrounds and being almost different races, they somehow click and get along decently.

But Imani never mumbled when she say Winry in the hall surrounded by boys, something her friend would most likely have done. She never complained when she would go hours without a glance or nice comment from her friend. She had always bottled her feelings inside for years, until the point that she didn't give a care.

Even on the way to school, she had been somewhat in that mood, yet feeling that it wasn't _her_. At first she thought it was her heart that told her she was in a depressed state, but then remembered that hearts can't talk and tell you things. And she continued the trek to school in silence.

Winry was already sitting near the front steps when she walked up, talking to a group of friends. Imani had long lost the urge to run up to her long-time friend, and instead ignored her to climb the steps to her classroom; she never knew how Winry always seemed to beat her to school. Imani just guessed it was because she had never been much of a morning person.

She reminded herself that Winry didn't need her and unconsciously dug her fingernails into her palms. The blonde had a reputation to uphold and Imani wasn't going to ruin that—she had already gotten a few of her classmembers to bring friends or family to her house for automail repairs and tune-ups.

Her eyes stayed on to the floor the moment she stepped in the building. She didn't feel like talking to anyone, not that she does much anyway. Bypassing other students in the hall, she strode straight to her seat and turned her attention to the window next to her.

This has been Imani's daily routine at Elberston Private Academy near Resembool.

It is sad to say that at the young age of 15, she has been abused, witnessed two deaths close to her before she passed middle school, bullied and looked down upon for so long she would have nothing to say when her best friend since elementary began acting as if she did not exist.

But no one would have ever known at first glance. Even Jiro Saijura, as he turned around in his seat to try and strike up a conversation. This is why she always kept her arms covered.

Jiro found his attempt was useless, eventually. Imani stayed quiet the entire time, with her head on her folded arms. All the guys she had met at this school wanted nothing to do with her. It was either to get to her to get closer to Winry with some hope to perhaps get into Winry's pants, or to get into hers.

All the guys here were stupid and immature in her opinion. The only ones she actually got along with were years older; all those who had been close to her, that she'd gotten along with were back home.

Yet not all of them were sex-driven delinquents and too-proud-for-their-own-good princesses. Imani had to remind herself quite often, when those moments when students like the always smiling green-eyed Ryna, the quiet Yuki, and even Jiro sometimes, actually put in an effort to have a conversation with her.

It's just a shame that she has a problem with people. Though luckily living with Winry has helped a _lot_.

Imani just never really liked school, feeling that it wasn't for her, and had thought of dropping out more than once to start on her own. But that was ridiculous—she would be hopeless; she would not be able to do anything at 15 years old and saw the only option for her would be to stay.

But unlike all the other days of daydreaming out the third floor window with occasional chatter, this one started off quiet differently. Instead of expecting Ryna, Imani looked up to see it was Winry who had slammed her hands on Imani's desk. Her friend's face was set in a nervous frown.

Imani grumbled, "what?" Winry hung her head down, not giving an answer.

Imani sighed, her cheek slumping into her right hand. "Why aren't you with your little group," she asked with mocked concern.

Winry then snapped her head up. She stumbled over her words before finally saying, "can you just tell Grandma that I won't be back until later today?"

Imani turned from looking to her side to stare at the front of the room. "Fine."

Winry broke out in a smile, thanking her; Imani ignored her.

"It's a guy, isn't it?"

The blonde nodded vigorously. "Yeah, it's Jon Markham from class 5!"

Imani wasn't surprised.

"And this time, I _really_ like him!"

Before you go thinking that Winry is a whore, she's not. She is a girl, so she is going to go out with guys, doesn't mean she sleeps with them. In fact, she is still very much a virgin. Winry is the type of girl who thinks dating is almost like a game. She would go out with a guy just to have something to do, with skipping classes occasionally—having been asked out by multiple guys, and only recently she has been agreeing to them. This is something Imani has always noticed about her friend—not the part that she is considered exceptionally beautiful (not her words, though this is true according to the guys at school), but the attention always seems to attract towards her.

Although the number of her "dates" has increased almost to a point where any person who knows Winry Rockbell would begin to wonder. But with Imani, as long as she didn't get pregnant or an STD, it was none of her damn business. At least, that's what had been programmed in her head since she was little.

Imani resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had a bored expression as she turned halfway to face the cheerful blonde. "So is this one going to take you out on a real date this time?"

Winry frowned, a little offended. "You say it like it's some kind of routine."

Imani looked away innocently. "Oh I'm not saying anything, Winry."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Ok, well—-"

Imani knew she was running out of things to say, so she decided to end the conversation. "Are you skipping school again?" Winry began smiling again and she knew she had her answer.

Imani loved her friend to death, but sometimes she just didn't get her; how could she go out with those testosterone-fueled monkeys, let alone just play them like she does.

She sighed. She couldn't bare ruining her occasion if it made her happy.

"Well then you better get goin' if you don't want Mr. Asahina to see you, then you'd definitely be stuck here. And the bell's going to ring soon—-" She cut off as she was glomped in a hug.

"Oh my gosh! Thankyouthankyouthankyou, thank _you_!" Winry squealed in her ear.

No matter how unhappy or even depressed Imani has ever gotten, she refused to rub her emotions off on others. So she put on her best smile as she waved her friend goodbye and resisted the urge to laugh when Winry almost slipped on the floor (she and Imani have a habit of taking their shoes off and walking in their socks at school, Imani hasn't done it for some while). She wasn't going to mess up anyone else's lives.

* * *

So since I'm rewriting this whole fic (what I had so far) it's not going to be exactly the same (obviously). But I don't really know whether I should add what had last been in here, or not too much? Really I'm kind of confused, and would**_ really_** like to know what you all would like. It would help _a lot!_


	4. Chemicals React

I had orginally wrote this story on impulse, so now I am trying to take the time to rewrite it all. (And forgot to say that ch.1 is rewritten too.)

**[DISCLAIMER:**I do not own either of the FullMetal Alchemist series or characters, nor the song Runaway Love by Ludacris or Mary J Blidge. Nor the artists Aly & AJ, nor do I own any of their songs or money.**]**

_Listen to: "Chemicals React" by Aly & AJ_  
www. youtube dot com /watch ?v= PIDoPET if8g

* * *

**Chapter4~: Chemicals Clash**

* * *

Resembool is a little town that no one thinks of. Mostly land and country, it was its open space and fresh air that anyone could want in order to clear their head. So when the residents of Rockbells Automail found out they had "honored" guests, Imani was the only one left lost.

The day had started out normally like the others, given it was an entire week off from school. Winry and Pinako worked on their automail while Imani was free to roam around the house—she had self-assigned herself to take care of the house chores in exchange for a place to stay, and the Rockbells paid the bills with their business.

But given how she had woken up late (again), she only had time to fix breakfast and head up the street. She had been laying on the sofa reading a book when she heard Pinako call Winry out of the basement to come outside. Imani had shaken it off, ignored it until she found herself practically being dragged from her seat to the hot, hot sun on Winry's bedroom balcony.

She rested her hands on top of her head. The food she was cooking will have to wait, she thought, and stared off into the horizon at the small group heading their way.

It was a good minute to take them to get to the house and then extra when Pinako began talking. Imani wasn't aware of anyone from school coming or citizens; her lip poked out as she thought, but the sound of Pinako bickering with one of them quickly interrupted that.

Winry groaned in annoyance, muttering something about how they were always arguing. Their yelling seemed to be ticking her off with every second and the shorter girl stepped away a bit.

And then she remembered, _'it's that dude Winry was arguing with a couple months ago.' _She dropped her fist in her palm, her mouth open at this realizing.

Imani had only seen them a few times. Mostly she had been staying in her room that time and had come downstairs periodically. But now that she thought about it, neither of them had ever gotten more than a glance of each other.

Kind of like how Imani barely had a glance of warning as Winry suddenly hurdled a wrench thru the air, knocking the guy flat on his ass. And of course more yelling followed.

Imani didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned about the giant bump forming in the middle of his head.

·.·•·.·•·.·

Bickering seemed to follow this group wherever they went, she assumed.

"OH NOOO! I WANT ANSWERS, HOW DID YOU WRECK THE BEST AUTOMAIL I'VE EVER MADE? ! I SLAVED OVER THIS!" Winry's cries could be heard across the house. It was hard not to flinch at her tone.

Imani stayed in the kitchen cooking, involuntarily listening. But after some time, she gave up trying to ignore the loud crashes and leant against the wall separating the two rooms, folding her arms and waiting for the timer to go off.

Imani later left the kitchen to find it had become silent only by Winry's absence. She had a small plate of enchiladas and set them on the coffee table, placing her hands on her hips; Winry had been going on and on earlier about craving Hispanic food and had been (to Imani) overly excited when she offered to make some.

"Now what's her problem," Imani couldn't help but mutter.

"She always gets like this with costumers," the guy said as-a –matter-of-factly. Imani had almost forgot the guests were even in here, all except that muscle man... "Don't say you've never noticed before."

"Naw, I haven't. Just with you actually." She rubbed her arm nervously, resisting to add much attitude with her voice—she didn't want to be yelled at next.

This was the first time she had talked to any of the guests she realized, looking at him.

"And you are...?" She remembered hearing some names between the arguing earlier, but couldn't match it to the person. They had mentioned something about a pair of brothers before...

"You're one of those brothers, aren't you?"

"Yeah. You're..." He paused and scrunched up his face thinking for several moments. She tried to ignore his finger pointing at her. "..Imani, right?"

She swung a piece of hair out her face and looked at him...and froze. Her eyes immediately locked with his, and for a moment she swore she was having a heart attack.

She finally choked out, "y-yeah...?"

He raised an eyebrow.

That's when she realized she had been staring. "_Oh my **gosh**_, I'm s-so so-sorry!" She flushed in embarrassment, apologizes coming out in stutters as she stood there panicking, until she began to just hide it with coughing. And Pinako had chosen that wonderful moment to call from the next room and address the panicking girl to straighten up a bit. She seemed either oblivious or didn't give a damn that her mouth was going miles a second.

Imani tried to ignore the growing knot in her stomach as she tried busying herself by running around the room. And knowing that he was watching her back didn't make the situation any easier as she straightened up the fireplace mantle.

He couldn't control the small smirk that stretched his lips as he watched her go over the miscellaneous that littered the floor around from here to there. Her cheeks a perfect faint-pink hue, her body bouncing when she almost tripping over a toolbox. That smile disappeared when the wind was suddenly knocked out of him. He looked down, a frown once again on his face.

Imani had tripped and was now spread over his lap. Her brown eyes darted up shocked, surprised, and scared. His expression was stern and she began fearing for her life.

Their eyes locked once more, both uncertain on what to do in this situation and remained still for several seconds, until Imani practically flew off into the next room then up the stairs, slamming her room door so loud it was heard throughout the house.

Edward's gaze unconsciously stared at the stairs after her, his expression one of slight shock and confusion.

_'Had that really happened?' _he asked himself. Did a beautiful girl just fall on him like that? He didn't even know her and still his heartbeat wouldn't slow down, and that only happen during fights. He scratched his head, frustrated, and swore under his breath. He turned and remembered the plate of food; his stomach growled _loudly_. He remembered he hadn't eaten since early yesterday morning.

He shrugged. Knowing she was one of Winry's friends, her skills probably weren't in cooking. But his stomach wouldn't agree with his ego, and was surprised to find the food wasn't half bad. Heck, it was _great_.

_'Maybe even better than Winry's,'_ he had to admit. He told himself he had to tell the girl... '_Imani I think', _and give her at least one compliment. Since he figured she looked like a nervously shy girl.

The giant armor was in the next room. It looked up from his book at Ed walking in, licking his fingers. He paused momentarily, staring at his brother with one of his fingers in his mouth like a baby. Ed quickly wiped his hand, acting as if nothing happened. And after exchanging a few words he headed back outside. The armor joined him minutes later.

·.·•·.·•·.·

Imani slid with her back down her wooden bedroom door to the floor.

Why was her heart beating so fast? she wondered, and her head fell into her light-caramel-colored hands. Why was she suddenly feeling this way, feeling so...weird? The feeling wasn't happy, but not sad either. It wasn't all shock and wasn't completely fear. She sighed and considered herself delusional; she couldn't put a name to this unusual and unwanted emotion.

She didn't know how long she sat like that—her face in her hands, pondering to herself—until she heard the kitchen timer go off and finally making her get up.

Slowly, she reluctantly stood. There was a gut feeling that from now on, things were going to be different. And she didn't like it one bit.

Just before she opened the door she paused, noticing for the first time how rugged and wrinkled she looked and did the best she could to fix her short shorts and shirt.

Just as she rounded the stair's landing she ran into the blonde mechanic again. Winry looked up from the towel she was releasing oil and grease from her hands with.

"Hey Imani, you mind going and tell Edward that I'm finished and ready for him," it was more of an order than a question.

"Yeah, I will." Imani hesitated, "but just which one _is_ Edward...?"

Winry stopped momentarily and shot the towel in her hand a glare that would have frozen it if it were possible. "The one that is vertically challenged," she answered with gritted teeth. With that she walked off, muttering something about ignorant, irresponsible, dim-witted bean-people and leaving the brunette completely confused.

Imani sighed. Never had she seen her friend like this. At least not this upset. ...And now that she thought about it, none of this started until these _guests_ arrived. The memory of Akisura passed thru her mind, but she merely pushed it aside and did what Winry had asked; she wasn't in the mood.

She didn't know why she was so willing to go and didn't leave anymore. It was the yelling from the argument earlier and that Winry had been upset at some bozo over the phone that morning that now got her in a "I don't care" mood.

Don't get it wrong—she _loved _cooking, it was like her hobby—like Winry and automail. But it was something that irritated her, that kept nagging at her in the back of her mind. And she was determined to find out what.

After searching the house, Imani finally went out to the front porch. The two brothers were a little far off, that's why she hadn't notice them at first—the suit of armor and the blonde were sitting some way up the hill.

·.·•·.·•·.·

She worked in silence, the only sounds in the room were the clinking of tools and their own breathing. This has been going on for months now—there were only two things that happened when they were together: fighting and arguing or complete silence. No other contact unless necessary.

Tightening a few screws and flexing the arm, she wiped away a bead of sweat.

She knew she was the cause of this strike, but of course she wouldn't admit it. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She was going to hurt him as much as he had hurt her. That was her goal now.

Though this is what Winry was thinking, Edward was debating a subject totally different: he couldn't get Imani out of his head. They had barely talked for 3 minutes and he was already getting this weird feeling whenever he thought about her—something completely different than what he had felt for Winry. He yearned to get to know her more. But for some reason, he kept picturing her when she was bouncing around the living room tidying up.

He closed his eyes and sighed. _'I shouldn't be thinking about her like this. I hardly know her,'_ he questioned himself mentally.

**_'Aw c'mon—you know you liked it though,' _**the opposing internal voice disagreed.

Ed frowned._ 'No. I didn't. I don't think of anyone this way. I didn't even with Winry—-'_

**_'Yeah, because you never saw Winry like this—she was always like a sister or the one to come to for repairs, 'cause of that damn transmutation. But this girl, Imani, she's something different—she's—-'_**

_'Fuck off!'_

**_'How can I go anywhere—I'm your conscious Mister Elric.' _**Edward sighed, frustrated. **_'Besides, you know that's the very thing you wanna do to her.'_**

_'?. What the fuck are you talking about?'_

**_'There—you just said it again: fuck.' _**Another dirty image unwillingly entered his mind. He burried his head into the pillow, trying to clear his head but failed miserably.

He damned his "darned hormones to hell." _'Shut up!'_

The internal Ed laughed, then pushed more inappropriate thoughts into his head. **_'You know you want her.'_**

_'?'_

**_'You know you want her.' _**Devil-Ed wiggled his eyebrows, emphasizing his point, and Edward turned a few shades redder.

_'I absolutely do not!'_

**_'Oh yeah? Then why can't you stop thinking about her? Look below the belt buddy. Just think: Imani, sweet Imani. Sweet, vulnerable, voluptuous Imani. As sweet as candy, I bet. I wonder how she really tastes, with her pretty lips, soft-lookin' hair. And huge hips, 'n large bre—-'_**

"Are you drooling?" Winry's voice cut thru his inner-demon's, bringing the alchemist back to reality.

Ed himself hadn't realized the saliva beginning to pool on the bed he was occupying. "N-n-no!" He yelled and quickly averted his eyes away.

Winry continued to stare at him, making him feel exposed.

"What the heck are you staring at!" He hollered before turning his head away from her.

Winry, having grown up with him his whole life, knew something was up, but she didn't ponder on it for long. _'Why should I care? He doesn't care anymore, so why should I?' _She tightened a nerve just to annoy him.

Ed flinched in pain. He swung his head toward the mechanic. "What the hell Winry—!"

The door opened at that moment, interrupting their quarrel. "Hurry up and get down here," Pinako ordered. "Dinner's finished."

"But, I thought Imani just made something," Winry asked.

Pinako shrugged. "You know how she is," she smiled. "Made beef stew tonight."

Winry sighed. She knew that Imani cooks to her feelings—if she was happy she would make something sweet like pie, if she was sad or nervous she would make something like soup. In this case, she has mixed feelings, so first there was now vegetable and beef stew tonight. Winry just hoped it didn't taste off, like her feelings.


	5. Don't Know IF I Could Be Fallin' For You

To Ed's . Curious . Kitten: yes this is a rewrite as you guessed. but I think this is as far as to the original I'm going to get to right now.

this takes place during episode 17 of the first series or episode 16 in Brotherhood, whichever one you like better.. the second day in Risembool

**[DISCLAIMER:**I do not own either of the FullMetal Alchemist series or characters, nor the song Runaway Love by Ludacris or Mary J Blidge. Nor the artist Colbie Caillat, nor do I own any of their songs or money they make.**]**

_Listening to: "falling for you" by Colbie Caillat  
_URL: youtube dot com /watch ?v = Zg Oe Gpw T Tag

* * *

**Chapter5~: I Don't Know What To Do**

* * *

Sunlight streamed thru the curtains, and danced across the sheets and bathing the room in its rays. Imani stirred under the covers. Her eyes opened to the morning's blinding rays waking her. She haphazardly pulled herself out of bed and threw some clothes on before heading to the bathroom.

She stumbled down the stairs clumsily, muttering about the weird dream last night, almost slipping on a step and sent tumbling—she recalled person who refused to come out of the suit of armor, the muscle man, and that dude... _'That guy..with the gold eyes and hair... I've seen blonde, but never anyone with those color like that before, and still...'_ She wasn't scared, not at all. _'Why should I be? It was just a dream; nothing real.'_

She sighed, yawning.

"Good morning Imani," Pinako greeted.

She was standing at the stove and Imani realized she had woken up later than she she'd thought. Pinako noticed the girl's flustering and told her to not worry. Reluctantly, she nodded and sat in a chair carefully when she was told—Imani had a tendency of missing chairs and end up sitting on floors instead lately.

She dragged a hand down her face to wake up just as Pinako set a a plate in front of her, a rainbow of fruits and waffles.

"Breakfast is ready," Pinako called out the window.

"Thank you." Imani said, then brushed her short dark brown hair over her shoulder. She picked up a fork and knife and began to eat, slowly cutting the  
foods and taking bites.

"Morning Edward," Pinako greeted as the sound of clunking footsteps entering the room. "We're sorry; we didn't know we were supposed to be up at the crack of dawn," she added sarcastically, "didn't mean to disappoint you."

Imani's body froze, the piece of cantaloupe stuck mid-gulp in her throat. _'E-Edward...?' _She tried to swallow but the fruit was determined to try to choke her, if her heart didn't first from not beating. _'I thought it was all a dream...'_

"Now, if you'd sit with the little lady please." The older woman nodded to where Imani sat.

The eldest Elric nodded slightly, and surprisingly without any problems-usually he would ignore any orders that would require him to be next to anyone of the opposite sex, but today he just didn't seem to care.

Imani felt her heart racing as if it was ready to jump out of her chest all the while he made his way around Den and to the table.

_'Why is my heart beating so fast? ! ? Why do I keep feel like this, especially when _**_he's_**_ here? ? I barely know him! Besides, he's just a regular guy—who wears automail and unusually golden eyes...and who isn't that bad to look at—-but still! My god! Stop it stop it stop it damn heart! Go any faster and I'm going to have a heart attack,'_ Imani mentally yelled at herself. She then began panicking. _'Oh gosh—he's getting closer!'_ She unconsciously began shoving her mouth.

Imani was nearly ready to jump out of her seat when the chair across from her screeched as Ed pulled it out, sitting down with a rugged sigh. She saw he was wearing a gray T-shirt and baggy dark-blue jeans. The shirt was pushed up a little from some earlier activity and she could see the brown belt that clung the clothing to his body, and she unconsciously began blushing. She turned back to her plate and felt her face grow even warmer and hoped Ed couldn't tell.

After several minutes of silence, Imani could feel someone watching her. After hearing Pinako fussing, she looked up from her plate and silently begged again for him not to notice her probably-warm cheeks. Instead (and much to her relief) Ed was absentmindedly tracing an invisible picture on the wood of the table with his...single arm?

Immediately her skin crawled.

He looked up almost as soon as she had; she felt herself become even warmer. He didn't miss the look of shock on her face, the fork halfway to her mouth.

Pinako had scolded something about no jackets at the table, so he had reluctantly couldn't hide his disability any longer. Yet despite his mild scowl, she thought it best to be conversation instead of silence...

"'Morning Ed… If I may call you that," Imani greeted him almost sheepishly, trying to start some conversation.

"'Mornin'," Ed grumbled. He busied himself with the wood again. She couldn't tell whether it just her or that his face looked kind of reddish, but couldn't tell due to the bangs hiding his face.

She gave up, and looked back down.

That's when Ed snuck another look at her. He didn't know why, he just did.

The girl across from him was wearing a white low-cut spaghetti-strapped tank top, the straps sliding down her arms making the shirt sagged slightly but stil hugging her frame. And giving Ed a clear view down her shirt as he looked back up, also the skirt she was wearing was hiked up her thighs. Part of her dark brown hair fell over her right shoulder, her left hand wrapped in a bandages from an accident at dinner last night involving a knife and an energetic Den; her bangs now lightly rested around her face.

Ed sat up a little more, sneaking a deeper peek down her shirt.

Imani chose that time to suddenly look up; Ed felt his face oddly burning, again. He quickly tilted his head down to hide behind his hair, and hiding his embarrassment. And for a moment he was glad he kept his hair long, as he pretended to accidentally knock his knife off the table, breathing a sigh of relief to hide his face under the table.

_'What in the world is wrong with you Edward! You act like you never seen a girl before,'_ he scolded himself mentally, _'she's nothing new—just another normal girl, perhaps... But still...'_

He banished the odd feeling swirling in his abdomen as his grabbed the utensil. He looked up just before he came from under the table and then realized that he could see straight up Imani's skirt. His head connected with the underside of the table, _hard_, as he tried to get up as quickly as possible from some unknown nervousness.

Imani gasped when the small table shook violently.

"Dammit!" Ed let out his usual curse, putting his flesh hand on top of his aching skull. Imani looked under the table. He looked up into her dark brown eyes and she smiled. She reached out and rubbed his head.

"Silly. You have to look first before you get up."

Ed's face flushed again as he gawked at her and could almost swear that she could see his face glowing red. She had her arms squeezed together for balance, but making her breasts press together, enhancing her cleavage even more.

Ed tried to get up again but slammed his head on the table instead once more.

"Here, move back…" she instructed.

He obeyed, scooting the chair back and rearranged himself the correct way. Imani smiled, almost. But then looking as if she'd done something wrong and stood up quickly to go to the fridge, a look of nervousness on her face. She clutched her chest and sighed in frustration, rolling her eyes up into her head.

Imani didn't notice the mix of disappointment and confusion on the alchemist's face, but he did see hers turn a deeper shade of pink.

And no one was aware of Alphonse and Major Armstrong outside, who were watching the situation thru the kitchen.

"Why's he like this…? I've never seen Brother this nervous before," Al asked himself aloud, totally confused. He eyed Imani as she poured a glass and walked back to the table.

"He likes her and doesn't want to embarrass himself. But that never works," the Major chuckled. "Whenever you try not to, you always do."

Al looked down at himself. He wiped the negative thought out of his mind again, that seemed to enter regularly since his encounter with Barry the Chopper.

"But he's always hated girls before," Al pointed out instead. "At least what I've known of..."

"He's at the age where girls are a fascination… You two are teenage boys, Alphonse. You should know this."

Pinako set a plate in front of Ed just as another blonde entered the room, Winry. She happily called greetings to her grandmother and Imani as she took a plate off the counter. But once she turned around her face fell. Imani realized she and Edward had made eye contact, and he didn't have much of a different expression. Winry whispered something to her grandmother then walked out, taking the food with her.

Imani looked from Ed to where Winry left and back again. She knew something was up but she decided now was not a good time to question it; the tension in the air was rising and she decided to try and dim it down.

"I-I'm sorry... But I didn't know you wore automail," Imani gulped and motioned at the metal attached to his shoulder, her own face starting to change color again as she tried to start a conversation.

Ed stared at her for several moments, almost challenging. "What made you suddenly care about that?" he frowned.

The comment kind of stung but she merely rubbed it off by shrugging her shoulders. "I mean why not? With whatever move you've pulled and somehow manage to tick everyone in the house off," she hinted at Winry complaining of having do several alnighters and Pinako's attitude, and the fact that he was on the way of being on her list as well, "might as well get to know a little bit about ya before you become a dead man."

Imani smirked coyly, not knowing the double meaning behind her words.

Ed was silent for a few seconds as he ate a few bites. "Okay well, since your little freak-out earlier," he recalled her staring in almost horror minutes before; he grinned mischievously, "I might as well tell you that I don't walk around with half-a-body all the time, and had gotten _this_ back when I had committed a taboo years ago."

She noticed the tone of his voice grow softer as he spoke and felt that she had gotten on a touchy subject.

"Oh. Sorry..." She felt guilty. "I apologize, I didn't—-"

Ed cut her off by nodding that he understood already. He was already eating.

Imani sighed and took another bite of fruit before continuing. "You know, people shouldn't care about what you look like on the outside—whether you have three limbs or one or none—they should care about what kind of person you are inside." Another bite of food. "And no, I didn't know you walked around with half-a-body, not before you mentioned it," she added the sly remark back, surprising herself on how brave she had gotten.

He chuckled, his face flushing further.

Ed suddenly grew angry with himself. _'What am I doing? Blushing? About a girl?' _

"At first I thought you were just quiet and shy. 'Good to know you have some spunk for such a pretty girl."

He drew back into himself, taking on his usual stern look that was rather hard to read. _'Dammit! Slip of the tongue? _**_What the heck am I doing_**_?' _He had no idea what to do now after he had said that—his mind was going a mile a minute for an explanation. The fork he was holding would have died if it were alive from the way his fist was clenching it.

Imani was sure she was blushing by now. All that courage she had before had shriveled up. She shyly drew the cup of milk to her lips. "Oh... Thank you but... I'm not that great. I mean..." She shook her head, chuckling nervously for a second.

_'I'm not pretty—I'm not blonde-haired and blue-eyed, or have pale-skin—like Winry,'_ she wanted to say. But instead came out, "trust me—there are other girls around here...who are a lot...prettier...than me."

He saw that beneath her dark skin a pink hue appeared on her cheeks.

"_No..._d_-_don't say that! ...I-I didn't mean it l-like that...!"

**_'Edward Elric! What the crap are you doing?_**_ Flirting with a girl—A GIRL! THINK MAN! _**_Think about what you're saying first!_**_'_ His mind screamed at him.

He sighed, remembering his limited time here for repairs, _'this is going to be a long three days...'_

"Thanks but…I'm not worth it." Imani hung her head down, and realized her plate was empty. "I-I guess I'll go now..." She smiled slightly as she got up from the table.

_'This is the first time I've seen him look...un-mad. Will this happen more often?' _She looked down; why does she feel so scared?

Edward couldn't help but to look longingly after her. The Major smiled to himself knowing that he was right.

* * *

Don't really have much else to put in this chapter. I f I did, it would be just writing the rest of the episode. But it's almost 3 in the morning and sleep's starting to catch up with me, so this is it for now **:/**

More is definietly to come but life is getting more and more busy so I don't exactly know when I'll be able to upload again. But I'll try to make it soon.


	6. Underwearz !

**_Wanted to show I'm not dead!_**

**_[DISCLAIMER:_**_I do not own either of the FullMetal Alchemist series or characters, nor the song Runaway Love by Ludacris or Mary J Blidge. Nor do I own any of their songs, characters, songs mentioned, YouTube or any of their merchandise or money they make.**]**_

Listening to: none in particular. But I was listening to "Molly" by Mindless Self Indulgence while watching Bakemonogatari and writing this. So does that count...?

_URL: youtube dot com /watch ?v = _ p N3b ECZAF0_

* * *

**Chapter6~: Underwear**

* * *

As stated before, everyone was trapped inside the Rockbells' house due to the sweltering heat if summer. But to their enjoyment, it looked as if it were going to rain some time later.

Imani stated this aloud, looking outside, to Alphonse next to her. The two had been playing cards, waiting for Winry to finish up with...whatever she was doing, until Imani had gotten up and went to the window, noticing gray clouds forming.

Pinako was reportedly taking a nap upstairs.

That's also when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Imani hollered, already dashing to the telephone on the wall. Winry was still in her 'workshop' building an automail arm and leg from scratch for Edward. Imani knew that she didn't need anymore distractions, given that this was the second day in a row she's been chugging down coffee and taking pills to stay awake, refusing to get sleep for this rush-order.

"Rockbells' Home Automail Repairs, where 'home' means the customers come first," Imani tried coming up with some kind of slogan, but failing miserably.

Al called in the background.

Imani sighed. "Nevermind. How can we help you?"

There was no reply.

"Hello?"

The silence grew.

She frowned. "If this is some kind of prank call, better hang up. This phone is wired and I can trace from where you're calling. That means _you_, Albert!"

There was a pitiful "uh..." from the other side followed by another long pause.

Her words became short and slow. "Hang up the godder—-"

"Um, Imani. ...It's me..." The voice was low, drawing out the words very nervously.

"Me who? !" She thought for a moment. "E-Ed...?"

Oh, remember that thing about everyone at the house? The small group minus him, that was.

Before Imani could ask what he called for, he interrupted her asking to speak to Winry.

Imani covered the receiving end of the phone and turned her head to call throughout the house. "Winry! Ed needs to talk to you!" she hollered.

It was a few seconds before the blonde answered, shouting equally as loudly. "Is it important? !"

"Is it important?" Imani asked into the phone.

Ed was quiet. "Umm..."

Imani covered the end of the phone. "I don't know! I think it is!"

"Tell him I'm busy!" Winry yelled back.

"Ed, she's busy," she answered calmly into the phone.

He seemed shocked by the way he gasped, "doing _what_! ?"

Imani thought for a quick second. "Taking a shower," she stated simply. Al held in his chuckling, overhearing the conversation.

Ed sighed deeply. Imani heard him mumble something. Al motioned to Winry to remain quiet, noticing her tip-toeing down the stairs.

"Well if you want, you can tell me and I'll give her the message?" Imani offered.

"Uhh... No...I can't do that... I need Winry...to come into town for me..."

"Well, she's kinda pissed about something right now. Is it something Al or I can do?"

"...I just need her to bring me something..." Imani didn't even press that hard to find out what. In fact, she hardly said anything before he blurted out sheepishly, "I need a set of clothes..."

_'What's wrong with the ones you have on?'_ she wanted to say. But her mouth only comprehended, "ummm..." Then, "should I ask...?"

"Let's just say I was robbed..."

By now Winry had long came downstairs and had her ear pressed against the telephone, listening. "His ass got jumped, not robbed. I told him not to go picking fights, especially when he knows he can't win with just one arm," she mumbled.

They heard Ed question, so Imani clarified. "Winry said she told you not to go starting fights you know you can't beat, especially when you have just one arm," she repeated as if nothing was wrong. They both heard Ed making some kind of excuse, almost yelling thru the phone.

Winry then took the telephone from her shorter friend, a wry smile spreading across her face. "Hey Ed, Imani's gonna come meet you in town and bring whatever you need. Plus Grandma needs somebody to go shopping anyway—she wrote a list and everything. Plus, 'Mani could use help carrying the bags, 'k?" It was more of a command than a question.

Winry paused, letting him stutter out a complaint, something about how he 'didn't want a girl going thru his underwear,' and that he knew Winry better.

"Then you should have thought about that before you went starting fights you couldn't finish," the blonde responded simply.

Ed grumbled. "Why can't you do it...?"

"Because," she answered, a smirk now on her face, she ignored Imani's complaints, "besides the all-nighters I'm still working on, we have another customer coming in a couple days and I have to make sure we have everything when we're done with your junk."

Imani knew she was lying about the customer; the blonde reached into her overalls and handed her a long sheet of paper. Winry hung up the phone seconds after, leaving Ed and Imani wanting to shout. And dreading their meeting.

Winry walked off, hands in her pockets, almost smirking.

·.·•·.·•·.·

Imani smiled widely; the wild grin couldn't even be called anything close to innocent.

The elastic fibers pulled and snapped back into place. "Nice boxers," she then chuckled darkly.

"Say, Alphonse..."

He turned to her.

"How exactly are you planning to do this?"

"Me? ?" he stuttered. "But Winry had said that you—-"

"And do you always do what Winry says?" her face now deadpan. "Besides, if he really is walking around butt-naked, I highly doubt he would be too pleased, much less cooperative, if a girl was present," she stated, tossing the blue-and-green boxers over her shoulder at Al.

He stopped packing the clothes into the small suitcase.

"So you do it instead." It was more of a demand than a question. She sighed, not liking how Al hadn't said anything besides that one sentence since Ed's phone call.

"So how exactly do you and Ed know each other?" she tried starting small talk. When she turned around only his back stared back at her.

"He's my older brother—you know that."

"Actually, _no_, I didn't know that," Imani raised an eyebrow, and then started to chuckle. "I honestly thought you two were cousins or best friends or something. You know, given your height differences and the fact that no one can really see you when you're always wearing that armor."

She was answered by silence.

"C'mon man. I'm trying to start a conversation—it's better than all this quiet. I'm dying here!"

He froze. She barely registered it.

Imani pouted slightly, crossing her arms.

"Damn you're no help."

* * *

I wanted to add a little comedy in this chapter, although I feel as if I've failed since I've never written anything funny before...

I might just delete this and rewrite this chapter...

I feel as if I've put a little of myself into Imani in this chapter... But to tell the truth, I've been afraid to upload due to this sweep that has been going around.

NEED IDEAS FOR NEXT CHAPTERS! ! !

I feel as if I really need a co-writer with this fic (and others). And I am looking for anyone who would be willing to take over and help .

* * *

I'm sorry it's been so long since the last upload. It's been really hard to write stories right now when school starts back again. It's even harder when you have inspiration but your computer goes to the shop, then when you get it back everything is wiped clean and you spend the next several weeks trying to get all your pics, footage, music, documents, and editing programs back.

But it seems I write best late at night, for some odd reason... Which is when this was written from the hours of this _EARLY _morning.


	7. You Could Thank Me For a Start

**This takes place between episode 9 of Brotherhood series or 23 in the first, after they are at the hosptal after coming from the destruction of The Fifth Laboratory So I'm not going to narrate the entire episode, mainly because I'm lazy like that, so I'm just ****going to mention the snippets that happen.**

**[ Disclaimer:** Nothing here I own, okay?**]**

_Listen to: "message from your heart" by Kina Grannis_

_URL: youtube dot com /watch?v=c_dP-1RL614_

* * *

**Runaway Love**

**Chapter 7: You Could Thank Me For a Start**

* * *

"Another appointment?" Imani didn't look up from her homework.

Winry slammed the phone back on the receiver, cursing to herself. She began packing automail and tools.

She nodded.

"What for?"

Winry sighed. "It's Ed; another fight that broke all my hard work into pieces."

Imani paused. "Oh."

It's been three month since the Elrics' last visit to the Rockbells'. It has been over a year since Imani was first introduced to them. And since, she and Alphonse have become good friends; she envied his stories of his and his brother's adventures. But as far as with Ed...Imani still got knots and twists in her stomach for no reason in his presence.

She didn't like him, she told herself. She hated his attitude, his carelessness Winry complained about, his haunting golden glare that followed her when she wasn't looking, the blush on her face it would cause... They would get into light arguments now and then, although luckily not as intense as his and Winry's. And sometimes one would be caught looking at the other, and heads would turn with blush staining cheeks. But their conversations were playful and witty, a few times deep or sentimental.

She would never admit they were getting along.

Imani huffed. "So what are you going to do?"

Pinako had left the living room, so she was out of earshot.

School has become stressful. Midterms were around the corner. Winry began showing up less and less—she either didn't feel like coming or was working on automail—and Imani was running out of excuses. On top of that, Rayna has been in the hospital from some sickness and Jiro's parents were having trouble at home. So her bad luck was rubbing off on the two most cheerful people she knew (and who she talked to), the thought only worsened her mood.

Winry rubbed her temples with her first and middle fingers. She sighed, "I dunno. I guess I'll have to go see him after I'm done with this..." Winry looked at the younger girl from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, okay. ...And where is it, is it far?" Imani finished up her workbook assignment.

"Kinda..." Winry placed a hand on her hip, faking that she was thinking. "It's in Central." She paused, waiting for a response and when she didn't get one, she smirked evilly. "...And you're coming with me!"

This did make Imani look up. "_What?_"

Imani didn't have a say in the mattter afterwards. And since she had just finished all of her work, Winry was free to drag her out the living room and down the hallway to pack. Which she did. And Imani didn't have a choice.

Alphonse always made her feel at ease, so she didn't mind looking forward to seeing him. Ed on the other hand...

Imani slapped her cheek, feeling it grow hot again.

·.·•·.·•·.·

The train ride was hell and Imani swore she didn't have an ass left after sitting on the hard seats for so long. But when the two met Major Armstrong at the train station, they couldn't have been more relieved.

The only thing she and Winry didn't expect was finding out that the brothers were at the hospital.

When they arrived, Imani had refused to go and instead the room and chose to wait outside in the hall listening to Winry fuss about fixing Ed's arm as soon as possible. And then there was a lot of yelling about milk...

Imani had ran into Alphonse sometime but he didn't seem to be in the best of moods. She eventually left to look around the hospital.

·.·•·.·•·.·

The following day, all hell broke loose—

Metaphorically.

—To Imani, it felt.

After the girls came back from searching around stores for several screws and pieces, Major Armstrong had come to escort them back to the hospital, much to Imani's mental-objection. Major Huges and his wife had been generous to give them a place to stay for the time being, which they were thankful for.

Winry had surprisingly already finished Ed's arm the day before, and she was only back today for final checkups and tuneups. Imani was there because she'd gotten dragged along.

Winry smiled. "Now Ed, say _'AHHH!'_" She held up a spoon full of a white gelatin of some sorts.

"...I hate milk."

"Noooo. Don't be silly! This isn't milk—it's milk _jelly_." Winry explained as if it would make a difference.

"The same thing," Ed grumbled, "just a vegetable gelatin made from a cow's milk—a half-industrilized product. I think I'll pass."

The room was quiet. For moments until shouting ensued: Winry holding him in a headlock, trying to pry his jaws open and shove the spoon in his mouth. Ed fighting against her and shouting insults to cows.

Second Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Brosh were just outside the hospital room, deciding whether or not to intervene, and finalizing not to.

"...And besides when do you want to do such the center of attention so much, Winry?" Ed stated more than asked after Winry finally surrendered.

"What?!" She placed a hand on her hip, her 'attitude' stance. "Are you saying that I can't stay here!?"

"It's not that but..." Ed's voice wavered, hoping she doesn't pull out her wrench. He cleared his throat. "It's just that since I'm the one that called you..."

A realization dawned on him, and he frowned. "You didn't leave work just to come here did you? And you're staying here today, longer than usual, to 'check automail repairs throughly,' right?" he mocked, suspicion obvious on his tongue.

A sudden uneasiness came over her but she ignored it, scoffing, "_actually_, I came here to receive an after service fee."

Ed huffed, not believing it.

"_Buuuut_," Winry continued, "the most important thing is your habitual maintenance. You understand that truly this time, right?"

"Yeah, yeah..." He rolled his eyes.

"Really? Are you?"

Ed mumbled. "Uh huh..."

"You need to listen, Ed, seriously. Because if you don't—-"

He cut her off, "will you just stop nagging my ears already.."

The room went quiet. He knew he must have struck a nerve and fidgeted, not knowing what to say.

Winry broke the silence after a while. "You really don't worry that much, do you? About it, I mean...?" Her voice was now very small.

Ed remained silent, so she continued. "It's not just your body you know," she hinted about her mechanics. "You're always saying absurd things... I didn't do your maintenance right and now all this was my fault. And still—-"

"Th-that's why I said it's not your fault, Winry..." He smiled a little, at an attempt to make her feel better. "It's my fault, I'm always slinging it around and all. You don't have to worry that much, okay? I'm fin—-"

This time she cut him off.. "_My_ valuable automail!? I don't think so! It may not matter that much to you if it's broken, but—-"

Imani chose that ungraceful time to peek inside.

"So~ Worried about the automail still are ya?" Ed frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean; what else were you thinking I was worried about?"

Imani shook her head. She silently closed the door behind her, leaning against it. Al followed her inside.

Imani looked at Al, wondering if she or him try to break it up, or leave them be. Winry noticed them instead first.

She smiled cheerfully as if nothing had happened and completely ignored the other blonde in the room. "Oh, hi Al!"

He waved her way before walking to his brother, extending the book Ed hd asked him to bring. Imani turned to Winry, as she couldn't hear the brother's whispering very well. All she could tell was that Ed was wrapped under his comforter. He purposely faced away from them.

"What are you doing , Brother," Al asked.

"_Shut up will you, it's nothing!_" Ed whispered-yelled.

Al sighed. His brother was always moody after arguing. "I'm sorry Winry, with you being so busy and all. And still you came here to the hospital."

Ed pulled the comforter tighter around himself, cursing to himself. _'Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around!'_ he repeated in his head. His pulse quickened and he urged them, mentally, to leave as soon as possible.

"This is work as well, so don't worry about it," Winry smiled. A mischievous glint shined in her eyes, "and besides! There's something good here too!"

Al made a sound of confusion.

She clarified, her machanic-side returning, "there's nothing compared to being together with my very own greatest masterpiece!"

Imani looked over, Ed slamming his fist on his bed catching her attention. He fought to ignore the little voice in his head that made his face red.

"You sure like automail a lot, don't you," Imani mocked. She gently kicked Al to get his attention. "What was it that guy had said again?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," he remembered, turning to Winry, "you got a call from Granny Pinako. She said she didn't know the hospital's number so she had to telephone with Lieutenant Armstrong."

Winry sighed. "Damn. I forgot to tell her the contact address," she pounded her fist into her hand, remembering.

"There's a telephone down the hall on the way to the elevator," Imani informed. When Winry looked confused, she decided to show her.

Just before leaving, the blonde turned back one last time, catching the door just before it closed. "Until I get back," she pointed at the oldest alchemist; he didn't move; "you'd better have eaten all that jelly!"

The door slammed. He waited, listening to her footsteps fade before lifting himself up... Ed didn't listen to Al's warning and moved too quickly.

"Don't struggle too much or your wounds might reopen."

When Ed finally managed to sit up, Al was acting weird.

"..What?" he snapped, as expected. "What's with those eyes?"

Al looked away. "Ohh, nothing~" he answered innocently, teasing. "It's just that," he paused, purposely putting his brother on edge.

Ed frowned.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes has been spreading a rumor that I think is not necessary to be spread."

"A rumor?" When Al didn't respond, Ed snapped, "well spill it!"

Al smiled inwardly. "He said that Brother is keeping a girl in his room."

Ed opened his mouth to say more but stopped as Al injected, "Well then, I'll have to be going now, okay!"

"What do you mean!? You just got here!" he looked surprised. What could Al possibly have to get to in such a hurry, he wondered.

"Lieutenant Armstrong told me that he'd bring good waxing oil for me!"

"Oh, is that so...?"

"Yup," Al smiled. "Well anyway, you'll have to properly thank them—Winry and Imani—for coming here and all they've done. You know, with them having to do work and school and all."

Ed was about to protest that he'd already tried to with Winry, but the door was already slamming shut behind the younger brother.

"Thank," he almost scoffed, "What for..." Ed crossed his arms. "I have nothing to thank for—Winry won't listen, at least not right now. And Imani..." His eyes drifted to the window, he lost thought to the scenery outside.

_'Imani...'_ He got lost in thought until finally blurting a little harshly, "she just goes to some private school. There's nothing to thank for."

He was saying it mostly to convince himself.

Ed's eyes drifted to the nightstand, noticing the contact book the girls had forgotten. _'This isn't good, is it?'_ He began to be concerned, worrying about expensive automail, this and that, his military duties, and the like.

Ed eased back into the pillows after a while. His brows furrowed as his thoughts were still on that one subject... In fact, he was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the door had opened until Imani was standing next to him. He jumped.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you." Her hand was extended towards the nightstand but she had froze when Ed was frightened.

Imani waited until he calmed down before asking, "Deep in thought?"

Ed swallowed.

He'd known Imani for a good amount of time now—over a year in fact—but still his mind wouldn't shut up and listen to logic.

"Th-that was fast!" he blurted.

"Actually, Winry had forgotten her contact book so I'm getting it while she calls Pinako," she explained.

Neither spoke. Imani found herself captivated by his eyes. Ed tried not to look lower than her face.

He cleared his throat.

"Is something wrong?"

"Eh? Something wrong?" he asked.

"Al had said something that you wanted to say," she asked.

Ed turned back to the window, trying to keep his voice steady. "Oh... Al said that?" His mind was going a mile an hour. Their heads snapped towards the door hearing loud talking outside.

"_Yeah Yeah! Good job you two!_" The first voice, a male's, exclaimed loudly.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!" It was Sergeant Brosh next.

"This is a hospital, _please be quiet!_" Lieutenant Ross that time.

'_SHIT!_" Ed cursed. Hughes had come back.

Imani watched him look around frantically, panicking for something. "What is it?"

Ed was about to explain when the door barged open, Hughes entering loudly. He was shocked to find the room quiet and dark. The curtains were pulled; Ed 's ponytail stuck out from the top of the sheets.

"Oh, sleeping in broad daylight?" Hughes stated curiously, aloud.

Maria Ross held her forehead. "Well, he _is_ injured, Lieutenant Colonel."

Hughes gently closed the door. "Oh well, you guys will do."

Sergeant Denny Brosh wasn't sure he had heard his mumble correctly. Hughes began going on about his daughter Elisia's third birthday yesterday, pulling out pictures to compliment.

Everyone knew Hughes was ever so proud of his baby girl and he was a good man. But how much he bragged and pushed photos in their face, it was beginning to become annoying.

Ross and Brosh argued that they were on duty and couldn't. Hughes insisted that they had time given that Ed was asleep.

Only he wasn't. Ed's face must had surely took on the appearance of a tomato, he panicked. He hoped Imani couldn't hear his heart hammering as he held her next to him. He had a hand top her head to keep her under the sheets.

Neither dared to breath, waiting until the voices faded down the hall.

Neither moved, and Imani tried not to trip-out feeling his chest flush against hers.

"Isn't she cute!" they heard Hughes exclaim overly-happily. The sounds of their footsteps drifting indicated that Hughes must have won the conversation.

Finally all was quiet.

"I... E...Ed..?" she breathed. Moments passed until he spoke, his voice vibrating her entire body.

"Ye..yeah..." He could feel himself on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Wh-why did I have to hide...?"

He thought for a moment, hoping for a believable excuse. "W-well... there's this, uh," he swallowed, "there's this rumor from Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." He remembered that she didn't know the military ranks like he did, and clarified, "that man you heard, that's Hughes."

"A rumor?" She tried looking up at him, pushing his chin upward.

Ed stumbled over words until blurting, "that I'm keeping a girl in my room to myself."

Imani pushed against his chest to get away, ready to blurt accusations. Only that motion had evened their faces to mere centimeters apart.

They froze. Her chocolate brown eyes wide, staring up at his golden ones, also wide. She suddenly uncomfortable and shuffled nervously. A part of her told her leave as fast as she could but the other wanted to stay.

The way he looked at her didn't help her decision.

She called his name again, unsure.

Ed shifted to hold himself above her without further words. Imani felt his hands move twine with hers above her head. And her heart panicked. She knew what he was going to do...what she _thought_ he would do. She didn't know what to do—_'yes or no'_—and her body lay rigid once again.

His face inched lower, coming closer and closer to hers. His never left hers.

"E... Ed...?" Her eyes fluttered. She could feel his breath mix with hers.

It would be moments until his lips touched hers...

Tears stung the corner of her eyes. She quickly pushed up on her elbows, knocking Ed to sit back.

"Um..."

Y-you think that Lieutenant Hughes is gone now...?" She noted the now-silent hallway. She didn't meet his face and instead chose to study the bed sheets.

"Imani...?" He noticed the tears welling up in her eyes as she turned to get up. "I-I'm sorry!" He didn't mean to make her upset, he didn't know what came over him and wanted to let her know that. He reached to grab her wrist. "...A-are you that angry—-?"

"-—I can't." She couldn't turn around, afraid that if she did, tears would start falling. "I'm sorry Ed... I...I just can't." And with that she ran out the door.

Ed was left to stare confused as hell after her.

Imani was more upset with herself.

* * *

**whoa that was a lot. i hope this long chap makes up for my absence. i'm sorry for that too. i saw that i hadn't touched this in ages and after deleting two stories, i decided to squeeze out a chapter for this.**

**at the moment, i'm busy working on my second short story, a MoS: Superman sort of fic (don't read if you can't handle tragedy). and after that's done, if there's nothing else, i'll be juggling this plus two other stories. and with college starting next week, that might put more time in between uploads. please forgive me.**

**hope you all liked this chapter :) please review or PM and say if you did or not. see you til next ****chappy**


End file.
